


Daydream

by Apocalyptic_Scenes



Series: 20 prompts 20,000 words [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Prompt Fic, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_Scenes/pseuds/Apocalyptic_Scenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 and his impossible sense of time. Fluff and more fluff.</p><p>Not beta'd and minimal editing. Just an exercise to get my creative juices flowing again that I thought I would share with the cyber-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

It was a Friday night, the week had been long and tiresome, and Clara was glad to be home, in a pair of jeans and an oversized shirt, with nothing but a glass of wine and a top 40 radio station for company. The couple a few doors down were partying along to ridiculously loud music and so Clara had no shame in turning her speakers up and belting out whatever lyrics she could remember. She was happy. Life was finally making sense. Danny was gone and she missed him terribly but she had been able to carry on, largely due to the return of the Doctor. She had been travelling him for what felt like months before she had asked him to return her home.

“Not permanently,” she had assured him, “Just until the summer. I have a responsibility to the children and besides, someone is bound to notice if I turn up to school after Christmas looking 10 years older.”

“You won’t age the same, not on the TARDIS anyway” the Doctor had pointed out.

“I know, but I want to know that I’m not obligated to return at some point. I want to see this through. It’s all or nothing this time.” She had said.

The Doctor seemed pleased with that and was happy to send her on her way. “See you Wednesday, yeah?” He had said, hanging out of the TARDIS doors as Clara turned to say goodbye.

She considered a moment, a smile playing on her lips. “Yeah, why not. I’m not sure I can do normal for too long anymore.”

That was four months ago. Clara wasn’t worried, she knew he would be back sooner or later. For a Time Lord, he really was bad at keeping time. Tonight she was happy to just to be done with the school week. Her marking was up to date and she even had the next four weeks’ worth of lesson plans organised and ready to be actioned. She smiled as the music died down and the presenters began introducing the next song, free time was great, but she was missing her Doctor. Missing the planets and all the adventure that came with them. Clara finished her wine as the music began to play again.

“I guess it’s just you and me for tonight,” She said to her empty glass, “Fancy a dance?”

The music was too loud and Clara was too busy swaying her hips and singing along to something about daydreams and James Dean to notice the materialisation of the TARDIS. Shimmying her way across the living room she collided with the Doctor as he stood and watched, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

“Doctor!” She shrieked, jumping back.

“Please, don’t let me stop you,” he said moving aside, trying his best attempt at deadpan, “You need the practice.”

“Oi! It’s not like the drunken giraffe counts for anything.” She giggled, waving her arms above her head.

“Hmph, I’ll have you know that move is considered the highest form of art on-”

“Oh, shut up.” Clara said wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’ve missed you Doctor.”

“It’s only been a week, Clara.” He said disentangling himself from her arms.

“Try four months, you really are terrible at the whole time travel thing you know.”

“I am not!” He said defiantly, “I just forget some things.”

“So what, you forgot me?” She said, sounding a little hurt.

“Not you, Clara. I could never forget you. What I don’t have time for is remembering the date every single time I have to drop you home. It’s exhausting.”

“I might have to buy you a diary then,” She grinned, flicking the stereo off and racing into the TARDIS. “Come on Doctor, show me the stars!”

The Doctor shook his head and followed, the grin on his face evident as he shut the TARDIS doors.


End file.
